Next Contestant
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Based on when the flock was attending normal school. Fang is extremely jealous of Sam's relationship with Max. What plans will Fang come up with to harm Sam, while also making himself seem innocent in Max's eyes?


**Here's a short story for ya! It's Maximum Ride. And I dedicate this to my friend, Natasha considering she was the one who introduced me to these awesome books. **

**Fang and Max forever!**

**And don't worry. If you're in the middle of reading the books, there are only minor spoilers. Nothing that would really give anything away. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. Also, I don't own the song, Next Contestant. That belongs to Nickleback. **

__

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse

Fang eyed the blonde-haired pretty boy with narrowed eyes as he lifted up Max's chin, placing his un-qualified lips onto her angelic ones. The blonde kid - Sam - had asked Max on a date with him. Now they had returned. Well, more than that really: Now they stood on the porch, kissing one another passionately. To Fang, it was disgusting.

He peered from the window he watched out from, but soon snapped the blind shut. He was becoming nauseated watching those two. It made Fang feel even worse knowing that there was no resistance coming from Max. She was kissing back, actually. Fang's fist clenched at the thought. He wanted to rough up that Sam guy… He'd make it so Sam could never kiss anyone ever again.

But as his more realistic state-of-mind began to work again, Fang realized that, that wouldn't be happening. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't mess in Max's affairs. _So I have to just watch her date that nimrod?? He's not even worthy of her attention… what does he have that I don't? _Fang thought, irritated. _Ugh, she's probably just trying to get back at me…_

He remembered the time he had kissed a red-haired student from his class. He also remembered that Max had somehow seen them…

"Fang?" a sweet voice called from the doorway, breaking the boy away from his angry thoughts. Fang swung around immediately, surprised that he hadn't heard the person approach.

His tense expression softened as he realized that it was only Angel. The young girl cocked her head at him, curious. "There's no need to be mad at Max… She'll always love you best."

Fang blushed, remembering that Angel could read minds.

"Angel, don't worry about it," Fang said in a tone that was quieter than a whisper. He was embarrassed, but turned away to hide his expression.

__

And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works

Angel shrugged, smiling innocently. She may have been only six years old, but there was a lot that Angel understood. She was quite intelligent for her age. And not to mention, she could read minds… so that increased her knowledge of what Fang was dealing with.

Fang bit his lip, wishing that it was Iggy who stood in the doorway instead. At least Iggy would be unable to read his expression as well as read his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

After Max and Sam departed, Max made her way to her room. Fang knew this… He also knew that she was alone: The perfect time to speak with her. He quietly made his way down the hall towards Max's room. He hovered outside of the door for a few seconds, trying to hear if Max was making any noise. Hopefully Sam had acted like a jerk at the last second, and they'd broken up.

That would mean:

1) Max was single again

And 2) That Fang would have an excuse for beating Sam up.

But of course, life didn't work out that way… not for Fang.

The darker haired boy hesitantly poked his head through the opening in the doorway, trying to look and act all mellow. That is until he noticed how happy Max looked. She looked the most delighted he'd seen her in years. Inside, it made his heart sink. But he wanted to seem happy for Max… He should've been happy for Max, right? But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to feel happy about her and Sam. But that's where "pretending" comes from. Fang was good at hiding away his true feelings.

So he put on his mask, and started to tease her. Covering his eyes with one hand, Fang said, "Whoa. Your happy glow. It's blinding."

Max merely rolled her eyes at him.

Fang leaned against a nearby desk and crossed his arms. "So? How was it?" he asked. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Fang winced. He didn't mean to make his tone sounds so… jealous?

Considering Max didn't respond, Fang found this to be quite a good opportunity to get back at her. "I saw him - what's the phrase? Oh, yeah - 'stuck to you like glue.' So I guess you got along all right," he replied for her.

Max paused for a brief second, but than finally said, "Yeah. There's a lot of that going around."

Fang didn't respond. Instead he sat down beside her. After a few seconds of shaking off that last comment, Fang managed to say, "So you like him. I don't have to kill him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah. He was really nice. We had a good time."

_Oh, I bet you had a good time, alright…_Fang thought. At this time, Fang was glad it wasn't Max who had the ability to read minds.

"But…?" Fang said, knowing by the tone of her voice that she wanted to continue.

"But so what? He could be the nicest guy in the world, but that doesn't change anything. I'm still a mutant freak. We're still in a situation I hate more every day. We can't trust anyone. We can't solve the code mystery. We can't find our parents - not that it would help if we did."

Fang was quiet, unable to respond. He wanted to comfort Max… he really did. But how could he if what she needed comforting for was what Fang hated? He didn't want Max to have anything to do with Sam. He wanted Max to dis-trust him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

__

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

Fang stood stiffly by his school-locker, noticing Sam and Max. Sam had a hand wrapped around her waist as they stood at Max's locker, talking. Fang could feel his blood begin to boil, just like before. Realizing that Max would notice him staring, Fang quickly swung his locker door in front of him, so that he could hide but still peer from behind it.

Fang's dark eyes narrowed, blood-lust filling into them as Sam's hand gradually made it's way below her waist. "That sunuva-" Fang muttered from under his breath. His hand became a fist, tightening until his knuckles turned white.

That's when Fang suddenly felt someone grab his shoulders and hug him from behind. "Huh?" he shrugged them off, startled. He turned around to notice the red-headed girl from his class.

"Hey, Nick! Do you want to eat lunch with me?" she asked in a seductive tone, her gentle hand brushing down his chest. Fang glanced at Max and Sam one final time, and than nodded. "Sure…" He didn't sounds as enthusiastic as she'd hoped. But "yes" was a good enough answer for her.

But Fang didn't care what she thought at the moment. Fang only hoped that Max could see him now… the red-head and all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

"Hopefully the headhunter doesn't have another locker search… the last time came so close. But this time, I think he'd finally notice the explosives I hid in my bag," Fang heard Gazzy say. Gazzy and Iggy sat just a bit away from himself and the red-headed girl. Fang rolled his eyes. Iggy and Gazzy were always getting themselves into trouble… from making stink bombs to igniting actual explosives. Fang didn't even want to imagine them in Science class.

They were all eating their lunch in the cafeteria. Of course Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all ate much more than the real kids… They had double servings of everything.

Angel and Nudge were no where to be seen though. Perhaps they decided to eat outside. And they weren't the only ones… Fang couldn't help but notice that Max and Sam were absent as well. This only added to the jealousy that Fang already felt. He was thankful that Angel wasn't there at that time.

"Dammit," Fang uttered, biting his lip. He didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like Sam was purposely taunting him… the way that pretty boy would hold her… kiss her… It irked Fang to the extreme. But as he realized before: There was nothing he could do about it. If Max wanted to be with some sissy blonde boy, than fine.

Fang knew she'd have to snap out of it sooner or later. And he also figured that they couldn't stay here forever anyway. They'd have to go their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

It was after lunch, and the next class was going to start soon. The warning bell blared through the narrow hallways, making several students scramble away from their small groups.

Fang sighed in annoyance. _Another lunch period down the drain, _Fang thought, _Damn, when are you gonna suck it up and start something with that guy, Fang? Days keep rolling by… Your chance isn't getting any better…_

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. He had that more rebellious part of him that wanted to scare Sam so bad that he'd never talk to any of them again. But than he had his more serious, realistic side that told him to mind his own business. Usually that side won the internal fights. It was Fang's nature to keep to himself.

_Come on. Just one little fight. Or at least do something! _Fang's rebellious side screamed at him. But Fang ignored that comment and continued to walk down the busy hallway towards his next class.

That's when it happened! The perfect opportunity. He saw him. It was Sam. He was walking from the opposite direction, towards Fang. Fang hid a smirk. He couldn't help but chuckle at what he was thinking: What he wanted to do. No, what he _would_ do.

As they came close to each other, Fang 'accidentely' bumped into Sam… HARD. Lets remember that the members of the flock have super strength.

Fang didn't budge an inch, while Sam went flying backwards, whirling several feet down the hall. There was a loud thud as Sam made contact with the floor. His lip split open, causing blood to trickle down his chin.

_Haha, sucker!_ Fang thought, laughing inside.

Several students gasped, staring at Fang in awe. "H-how'd he do that!?" he heard one person whisper.

_"_I want whatever energy-drink he's drinking!" Fang heard another say.

Trying to seem completely innocent, Fang ran up to Sam, fake concern plastered on his face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Fang cried. Well, it was as dramatic as Fang could manage.

Sam stared up at him in surprise. "That was YOU?! I thought I banged into, like, a boulder or something!" Sam gasped.

Fang smiled sheepishly, "I have a strong frame."

_"_No kidding!"

After looking over the damage, Fang felt satisfied. He had given Sam a busted lip, some really bad bruises and a bleeding nose. The poor kid looked like he'd just gotten out of a wrestling match. Fang couldn't help but snicker.

The only thing Fang really regretted was not being able to break a bone or something. He was surprised he hadn't. Humans just seemed to be a cheap bag of fluids. They were easy to tear a part.

If Max found out, she'd probably have Fang's head. But hopefully she wouldn't find out about it… That's why the keyword was 'if'.

As Sam began to stagger up from the ground, his ankle seemed to buckle, making him drop right back down onto the floor. This time there was a loud, satisfying snap.

Even if he hadn't before, he had a broken bone now.

Again, (in his head of course) Fang laughed.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Whoa, you serious? That's even worse than me and Gazzy," Iggy said, his misty eyes staring into nothingness.

"High five!" Gazzy giggled, holding his hand out for Fang.

"I seriously can't believe you'd do that, Fang," Nudge cried, "That's evil! You should march right down to the hospital and apologize! Man, if I were that guy… Ugh, Fang… why'd you have to do something like that? Now all the kids are gonna think we're weird or something… not to mention we're trying to seem normal. We were trying to lay low." She kept going on and on, unable to stop until Iggy finally cut her off.

"Technically, from what Fang said, he already said sorry," Iggy chuckled.

"But he didn't mean it!" Nudge countered.

During this time, Angel shook her head at all of them, petting Total, who was laying in her lap.

"Besides. As long as Max doesn't find out, everything's cool," Iggy continued.

"As long as Max doesn't find out what?" Max suddenly asked, appearing in the doorway. Gazzy slapped his forehead, "Dang. Busted."

"Hmmm? What are you guys up to? Iggy… Gazzy? Are you guys hiding explosives again or something?" Max asked them in a firm voice, staring at the two with a dagger-like glare. Of course it didn't phase Iggy.

Nudge crossed her arms across her chest, "It's not to do with them… It's Fang. He did something bad."

Max's brow twitched. She nearly gasped out, "FANG?! Yeah right." But she stopped herself. "uh huh. Come on… out with it. Don't blame Fang."

Fang stood up from where he sat. "No. They're serious," he said rather calmly.

"What?! What the hell Fang! What'd you do?" Max asked out of both curiosity and surprise. It was so unlike Fang to do something stupid and out of the question.

"Your boyfriend is in the hospital," Fang stated simply, holding back a grin.

Max's jaw actually dropped this time, and it took a few seconds for her to finally ask frantically, "What? What did you do?!"

"Don't bust a lung, Max. All I did was accidently bang into him."

" Yeah, _accidently…_" Iggy said, his speech soon turning into laughter. It was soon joined by Gazzy.

"Guys? What do you mean? Fang, if you merely ran into him, than why is he in the hospital?" Max asked, anger beginning to appear on her features.

"He kinda flew half way down the hall way, but he'll be alright," Fang said, having trouble to keep from laughing himself. This only threw Iggy and Gazzy into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Fang knew that Max would be mad at him for quite a while… Maybe he'd give her a week or two. But she'd get over it one day. She couldn't hate him forever. Both of them knew that. They felt every other feeling but hate towards each other. They loved each other, and that would be enough. Fang knew that… and deep down, he knew Max did too.

Either way, Fang had no regrets. He was satisfied with his work… his revenge.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. XD Hehe, yes, random, I know. But I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Also, sorry if I messed something up. Like Sam's description for example. I just said he had blond hair, cause I couldn't remember his actual hair colour. **

**Please review!**


End file.
